I Don't Love You (Idiot)
by Kavyana
Summary: Empat ratus dua puluh lima kilometer jarak. Surat. Gambar. Selamat tinggal. Sekelebat kepakan sayap kupu-kupu biru. Untuk #LFU2018 prompt #choice *pindahan dari WP


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

[Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini, karena teman bukan hal materiil ^^]

.

Untuk #LFU2018 prompt #choice

.

I Don't Love You (Idiot)

Sasuke Uchiha | Hinata Hyuuga

Romance, hurt, fantasy

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari peron stasiun tanpa perasaan janggal. Ia bahkan berhenti di salah satu kedai pinggir jalan dan memakan _okonomiyaki_ dengan hati ringan. Dengan perut yang nyaman, ia berjalan pulang sambil berpikir untuk mandi air hangat dan langsung naik ke tempat tidur bersama selimut hangat dan _earphone_ di kedua telinga membisikkan lagu kesukaannya. Melewatkan malam tanpa kedinginan dan mimpi buruk. Lalu menjalani hari yang sama esoknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan selembar surat berukir hati di kotak posnya. Surat undangan resepsi pernikahan. Dua hari lagi. Dari Hyuuga Hinata yang berbahagia. Di Kyoto. Empat ratus dua puluh lima koma lima kilometer dari Tokyo, tempat Sasuke sekarang.

Orang bilang, samudera yang terlalu tenang adalah pertanda badai akan datang.

Dari lipatan surat undangan beraroma Lavender itu (khas aroma parfum Hinata), terselip selembar sobekan kertas kecil. Sasuke tahu, tarikan garis familiar itu adalah tulisan tangan Hinata—

 _Dengan ini aku memberikanmu pilihan, Sasuke. Lupakan aku. Hiduplah dengan baik. Aku baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa._

 _Aku menunggu selamat tinggal-mu_.

—mantan kekasihnya.

Sedetik setelah membaca tulisan tangan dan nama mempelai di surat undangan itu, Sasuke kehilangan hasrat untuk mandi dan tidur. Ia bahkan tidak mengganti pakaian, sembarangan menggeletakkan sepatu dan tasnya, dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari lantai, di atas karpet dengan punggung menyender lemas di badan sofa.

Malam turun makin dalam.

Tarikan napas Sasuke berat dan pelan. Tangannya terkepal. Ia mendongak dan memejam. Ia masih mencintai Hinata.

Tangannya bergerak ke dada. Sakit. _'Aku tidak memilih itu, Hinata. Tidak.'_

...

Telepon terputus, menyeruakkan nada monoton di lapisan udara dini hari itu. Sasuke baru saja memaksakan izin untuk cuti selama seminggu. Ia telah menggunakan setengah dari maksimal liburnya dalam setahun.

 _'Biar.'_ Ia tidak peduli, pada amarah atau pun ancaman pemotongan gaji oleh atasannya. Ia sedang tidak bisa bekerja. Ia tidak ingin mengerjakan apa-apa. Kepalanya menolak memikirkan hal lain selain Hinata.

Ruangan itu terasa kosong dan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sasuke berbaring telentang. Ia tidak tidur semalaman. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, meratap, mengeluarkan semua sakit hatinya, tapi air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan.

 _'Sesak.'_

...

Sasuke membuka mata bersama entakan napas terkejut. Ia jatuh lelap dan bermimpi. Di dalam mimpi itu ada Hinata, yang tersenyum manis dan selalu membawa kamera ke mana-mana, yang memotret dirinya dan apa saja, yang menggenggam tangannya, yang hilang bersama sapuan angin di antara kepakan kupu-kupu bersayap biru, tepat di depan matanya, di pelukannya, menyisakan kelip-kelip yang sakit menyentuh kulit.

Ia kemudian bangkit. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Perutnya lapar. Ia menoleh ke dinding, jam yang tergantung di sana menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh dua. Pagi belum pergi terlalu jauh.

Kalender tergantung beberapa jengkal dari jam dinding. Manik Sasuke bergerak memindai deretan angka dan nama-nama hari di sana. Hari ini tepat dua bulan ia berpisah dengan Hinata. Dan hari ini, ia masih menyesalkan masing-masing pilihan mereka kala itu.

Gontai, Sasuke berjalan. Ujung jarinya menelusuri tanggal di kalender. Seperti mendapat bisikan tiba-tiba, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke lemari kecil tak jauh dari sana. Meski ragu beberapa saat, tangannya bergerak membuka pintu kaca lemari itu.

 _'Masih ada.'_

Di dalam lemari itu, masih ada kamera analog milik Hinata yang tertinggal. Gadis itu memang punya ketertarikan pada benda-benda lawas—dan Sasuke menyukai itu. Di sampingnya, teronggok tumpukan foto dari film kamera itu yang Sasuke cuci beberapa hari setelah mereka putus. Ia sebenarnya berencana membujuk Hinata kembali dengan mengiriminya bingkisan berisi foto-foto itu.

 _'Bodoh.'_

Terjejer di meja, Sasuke melihat gambar-gambar itu dengan tatapan nanar.

 _'Selamat tinggal, huh?'_

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Ia berbaring miring di sofa dengan kaki menjuntai.

 _'Juga ... hiduplah dengan baik?'_

"Aku hidup dengan baik sebelum surat itu meski tak melihatmu. Sial!"

Setetes bulir bening menyembul dari sudut matanya.

Akhirnya ia menangis juga. Sendirian. Dalam diam. Setelah ini ia tidak tahu lagi akan bagaimana. Tapi yang jelas, ia harus mengambil pilihan yang disodorkan Hinata: selamat tinggal. Selain itu, memangnya ada pilihan lain?

...

Dua puluh empat jam lagi sebelum acara resepsi Hinata. Niatnya sudah bulat.

Sasuke mengancingkan kemejanya sembari memerhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Di saku celananya, tersimpan lembar-lembar foto dari kamera Hinata. Ia akan membuangnya. Ia akan melepas semuanya di tempatnya. Menyerahkannya pada masa lalu. Meninggalkannya di sana bersama kesia-siaan dan berhenti berharap waktu bisa berputar balik.

...

Kakinya berhenti di salah satu gedung galeri kecil di tengah kota. Ia meletakkan salah satu foto di daun jendela dekat pintu masuk. Itu adalah fotonya di sebuah pameran lukisan. Sosoknya terlihat bodoh memerhatikan coretan-coretan yang Hinata sebut lukisan abstrak jenius. gadis itu memotretnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Suatu hari, aku akan melukismu dan mengadakan pameran khusus untuk itu," kata Hinata waktu itu. "Dan seluruh dunia akan tahu bahwa kaulah objek favoritku," lanjutnya dengan senyum cerah sementara matanya memandang dengan binar lembut memesona, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Hari ini akan jadi hari terakhirnya memutar memori itu. Ia mendengus, "Itulah sebabnya kau tidak boleh membuat janji berat dengan perasaan ringan, Hinata."

Sasuke meninggalkan galeri itu setelah memandang khidmat pada gambarnya dan kaca jendela.

Dua puluh menit berjalan dari galeri, sambil memasukkan koin ke _vending machine_ , Sasuke meletakkan satu foto di bagian atas mesin itu. Tempat itu adalah salah satu rute pulang mereka semasa SMA. Hinata mengambil gambar itu di suatu hari di bulan desember. Katanya, ia menyukai semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Karena itu ia akan mngabadikan hal paling biasa sekalipun dengan kameranya, lalu menyimpan gambarnya sampai usang. Sasuke juga ingat hari itu—setelah Hinata mengatakan itu—ia mencuri ciuman Hinata. Meski bukan yang pertama untuk mereka berdua, Sasuke bersumpah demi apapun di dalam pikirannya bahwa itu adalah ciuman paling mendebarkan yang pernah dialaminya.

Sasuke melengos. Di tegukan terakhir minuman soda dalam genggamannya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa gambar, ciuman, dan kata-kata tentang masa depan tidak mengikat apa-apa.

 _'Idiot.'_

Amarahnya tetiba memuncak. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah karena terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan Hinata di kepalanya. Karena ia pada akhirnya tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkan Hinata atas semua sakit hatinya.

Dengan kalap, Sasuke mengeluarkan semua gambar itu, meremasnya, lalu membuangnya bersama kaleng minuman yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Ia merasa dibodohi oleh dirinya sendiri.

 _'Aku tidak ingin mencintaimu lagi, Hinata.'_

Sasuke paham betul kini, pada kalimat melankolis: patah hati adalah cara paling bersih untuk membunuh seseorang.

...

Kyoto. Tengah hari.

Uchiha Sasuke turun dari gerbong kereta dengan penampilan paling rapi yang bisa ia persiapkan. Di tangannya tergenggam buket bunga mawar dan kotak ungu ukuran sedang. Di saku jasnya, terselip surat undangan.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Hinata." Ia tertawa dan melangkah ringan; tawa kosong dan langkah gamang.

Satu jengkal sebelum pintu kereta menutup sempurna, terdengar jentikan jari. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru terbang menyelip dan hinggap di pundak Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke terpeleset dan jatuh terjerembab dengan kepala menghantam lantai. Pandangannya seketika kabur. Atap stasiun berputar di atasnya.

" _Hey_ , Sasuke. _Hey!_ "

Sasuke merasa tangannya ditarik dan ia berganti posisi menjadi duduk. Ia juga merasakan pipinya ditepuk-tepuk.

"Hi-Hinata?" Sasuke melongo. Meski masih rabun, Sasuke yakin melihat dengan jelas sosok di depannya ini. _'K-kau tidak jadi menikah?'_ Pertanyaan itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Hinata menghela, "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ia kemudian meninju keras pundak Sasuke hingga pemuda terdorong ke belakang, "Kenapa berlari-lari di stasiun. Kau tidak perlu sesenang itu 'kan aku diterima di Kyoto? Bodoh. Jadi sesenang itu kau berpisah denganku?"

Sasuke menganga.

 _'Kyoto? Apa yang terjadi?'_ Sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih pening, ia berdiri. Sekilas ia melihat papan yang tertempel di tiang peron stasiun. _'Ini Tokyo?'_

Hinata menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu. "Sebentar," katanya sembari mengaduk tas selempangnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana lalu membukanya lebar-lebar di depan wajah Sasuke. "Lihat! Aku diterima di jurusan yang kuidam-idamkan. Hebat 'kan? Kau tidak akan bisa mengejekku sekarang," lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar.

Seperti _dejavu_ , Sasuke merasa momen ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia segera merampas kertas itu dan membacanya saksama. Sasuke terbelalak ketika di ujung kanan atas kertas tertulis tanggal dan tahun yang sudah lewat lima tahun yang lalu. Belum habis keterkejutannya, ia berteriak—dengan nada nyaris histeris yang bahkan baru kali ini ia dengar dari tenggorokannya—menyadari pakaiannya berubah jadi seragam SMA.

 _'Seragamku sudah kuberikan pada Orochimaru, si petugas perpustakaan kota setahun lalu.'_ Sasuke memegang ujung seragamnya dan membauinya. _'Benar 'kan? Apek.'_

"Apa, sih?" Hinata memandang kesal dan menendang kaki Sasuke keras.

"Hinata," Sasuke menghentak pundak Hinata, "Apa waktu benar-benar berputar balik?"

Hinata memukul-mukul Sasuke dengan tasnya, "Gila!"

"Aduh! _Hey!_ Hentikan, Hinata." Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata. "Aku tidak mau mencintaimu lagi."

Hinata tertegun. Matanya melebar. Ia kemudian menambah kekuatan pukulannya, "Kepalamu memang harus dibenturkan lagi, Sasuke. Dasar bodoh. Idiot."

Lensa bening Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ia mendorong Sasuke keras dan pergi dengan raut marah.

Sasuke meringis, "Apa yang terjadi?" lirihnya frustrasi.

Di ujung kakinya tergeletak kamera analog milik Hinata yang terjatuh dari tasnya. Sasuke menyambar kamera itu, berlari sambil meneriakkan nama gadisnya.

Kereta bergerak. Dari balik salah satu jendela, seseorang dengan kacamata berbingkai bulat tersenyum puas. Tangannya menutup buku kecil memperlihatkan jarinya yang tersemat cincin biru mengkilat. Rambutnya panjang berwarna abu. Dari helainya, menyembul seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru.

.

.

THE END.

* * *

 _ **Apapun itu boleh sekali ditulis di kolom komentar. Benar-benar**_ _ **apapun**_ _ **. Serius.**_

 _ **Salam manis,**_

 _ **Kavya.**_


End file.
